EI-15
EI-15, (also known as the "GGG Mecha Parts Robo" or the "Spare Parts Robo") is a Zonder Robo that appeared in episode 15. Formed from the combination of Minoru Inubouzaki (formerly merged with the GGG Bay Tower Base operating system) and spare parts used for GaoGaiGar and the Mobile Unit, it was extremely similar in design to GaoGaiGar, to the point of featuring its Zonder Core in the place of the G-Stone on GaoGaiGar's crown. Though it fared well against Volfogg and initially matched GaoGaiGar in capabilities, EI-15 was beaten by the true Hell and Heaven - according to Kousuke Entouji, this was because an imposter never has that which makes the original, the hero's proof. The strain of using Hell and Heaven against EI-15 took its toll, however; Cyborg Guy was left nearly comatose from the strain on his cybernetic parts, which was truly a knockoff of GaoGaiGar. Abilities EI-15 was able to replicate some of the attacks and abilities of GGG's mecha, due to absorbing their spare parts in its formation and carrying data taken from the Bay Tower Base. Barrier: EI-15 could project a powerful barrier around its body, similar to most Zonder Robos. Big Volfogg was able to destroy the barrier with his Melting Siren. [[Broken Magnum|'Broken Magnum']]:' EI-15 could spin and fire its right forearm as a projectile, similar to GaoGaiGar. Like GaoFighGar, it only pulled back its arm rather than holding it up, and the forearm and hand spun in the same direction; unlike any of GaoGaiGar's incarnations, it also spun its right shoulder in a vertical circle to build further momentum. The Zonder's Broken Magnum proved strong enough to match GaoGaiGar's version; the punches clashed briefly before deflecting off each other and returning to their owners. [[Protect Shade|'Protect Shade]]:' Although EI-15 never used Protect Shade, the emitters on its left forearm implied that it was capable of doing so. [[Hell and Heaven|'Hell and Heaven]]:''' When confronted by GaoGaiGar's Hell and Heaven, EI-15 attempted to mimic the technique, sprouting a hand from its left forearm to do so. It managed to hold against GaoGaiGar for a few moments, but the original King of Braves soon overpowered it. '''Drill: '''The large drill mounted on EI-15's chest could be used to attack enemies at extremely close range, as it briefly did against Big Volfogg. It failed to stop GaoGaiGar's Hell and Heaven technique. '''Extendable Arms: EI-15 could extend its arms to long distances, presumably due to parts from HyoRyu's Power Crane and EnRyu's Power Ladder. Trivia * EI-15 is one of the few enemies who actually managed to penetrate the G-Energy tornado GaiGar creates during Final Fusion; however, it was restrained by Big Volfogg before it could interrupt the combination sequence. * EI-15's use of the Broken Magnum is meant as a reference to Mazinger Z's Daisharin (Great Wheel) Rocket Punch, which is initiated in a similar manner in order to add some power to the strike. * EI-15 does not resemble too much of GaoGaiGar, instead, it even takes on as a knockoff version of GaoGaiGar. Category:Zonders Category:Knockoffs